Forgotten Love
by egyptionkitty
Summary: Marik was a child when he learned to love Katara... then he lost all of his memories of her. What will happen next? MarikxOC R&R, summary sucks, please tell me what you think! Might change rating to M
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Love**

**By egyptionkitty**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I'll try my best to disclaim every chapter, but if I don't, oh well. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, the main character would be Marik. But I don't, so guess what? Whoop-de-doo for me. I do own Katara Narazrak though. **

**Note: In Katara's last name, the k is silent, so I might spell it without the k. Also, Narazrak means 'blue fire' in Arabic. As you all know, blue fire is the hottest of all fire, so, I think blue fire is fitting. It took me forever to find a proper surname. I'm not good at names, so I just pulled something out of the top of my head. Also, if you didn't know, there were supposed to be clans, like different tribes, each with their own powers. The Narazrak family (as you can PROBABLY guess) can control fire. I guess the Ishtar family didn't have a special power, but still, guarding a pharaoh's tomb is enough. The Ishtar family is considered one of the highest tribes, so they MUST be treated with respect at all times. Well, on to the story. Please R&R, and be nice, I'm not very good at Marik/OC fics. Oh, and I decided to use a little bit of Arabic here and there, because I love to use it. Okay? Now I'm finally done! Now we can ACTUALLY start the fic…**

o o o o o

A young boy was sitting silently in his room, waiting for his stepbrother to assist him with changing his clothes. Although they were almost like flesh and blood, Odeon had to obey his commands and call him 'Master'. The sandy blond haired boy sighed, as his father was expecting yet another family to arrive. They all came for the same, sole purpose, to marry him. Truth be told, this immature child had quite enough suitors came over to his home, all of them ending with disastrous results. The child smirked, as he remembered the last time a girl had come over. She returned home crying, screaming that the innocent little boy was the devil himself. He hadn't done anything wrong… well, not anything TOO bad. Just teasing and a few pranks. Marik had read them in a book he had found (when he was supposed o be studying ancient scriptures) and had been dying to try them out on someone.

Marik's (I'm sure you had figured it out by now) father had stormed into the room, fuming. He had glanced at Marik and yelled, "Why aren't you dressed, boy? The Narazrak family will be here any minute! Ra damn, where is that good for nothing Odeon? Must he always be off task?"

Marik had a hurt expression on his face. His father was annoyed after the… erm, incidents… with all the other suitors. He was also hurt at the fact that his father was cursing his only brother and faithful servant Odeon. His father stormed out of the room, just as he came, shouting at the nearest servant to go retrieve Odeon. Marik waited patiently as his stepbrother entered the room, and bowed.

"Oh, good. You're here. Father was looking for you," Marik said, with a slight grin on his face. Marik wondered what father would have done to him if he had found Odeon first.

"Yes, Master Marik. I had to attend to the needs of your sister… and gather the laundry from outside…" When Odeon mentioned the laundry, his face turned red a bit, but his expression remained emotionless.

Marik just nodded, and he pointed to the closet. Odeon went over to decide on something proper to wear.

"Odeon, can it be purple?" Marik asked, looking at the numerous outfits in the closet.

Odeon looked surprised and asked, "Why purple?"

"I don't know… I've grown rather fond of it…" Marik said blushing, embarrassed that he liked such a feminine color.

Odeon just nodded, as he chose an outfit. Marik glanced at it quickly, before Odeon started to help him undress from his usual white _gallabea_ or white, long sleeved gown that was usually worn by Egyptians. (A/N: Gallabea are dresses, but not feminine. If you have seen Marik as a child, he's most likely wearing one)

"Odeon… do you think it's _girly_ for me to like purple?" Marik asked, blushing.

"Of course not," Odeon said, more concentrated on getting Marik into the clothes than the conversation, "Besides, it matches with your eyes."

Marik just nodded, as Odeon finished dressing him. He jumped off the bed to see the results. Marik stared into the mirror at a handsome young child with lavender eyes, sandy blonde hair, and a beautifully decorated outfit of lavender. Marik blushed, because he looked more like a girl than a boy. But the purple matched so well with his eyes, he decided not to change.

Marik walked out of the room, like a shy child, heading for the dining room, where the servants were preparing a glorious feast. Marik could smell the wonderful fumes of the freshly roasted _lama_ or meat. His mouth watered as he anticipated the banquet ahead.

Ishizu, his older sister stepped out of her room, which was directly next to the library. She had an amused smile on her face when she saw her bother's attire. Marik turned a beet red, knowing exactly what his sister was thinking.

"Don't you look sweet, little brother. The guests will arrive any minute. I believe they are the Narazrak family, one of the better-known clans in Egypt. I advise you to be on your best behavior, because I dare not risk the chances of angering father. He's angry enough as it is." Ishizu informed her brother. Was it just Marik, or did she seem to know everything?

Marik took a seat in the living room, Odeon following suit. It was rather dusty, and the hieroglyphics on the wall were fading slightly, giving their home a common, ancient look. Their home was actually quite grand, but was nonetheless, old. Marik fiddled with his bracelets and earrings, awaiting the Narazrak family Marik was growing more and more impatient, as he could smell the delectable fumes of the Egyptian foods cooking in the kitchens. He was getting more and more hungrier, and the smells were getting stranger. Marik knew that Odeon was also longing for the food, but was trained not to give anything away by always leaving his expression blank.

Suddenly, Marik's father entered the room, pacing back and forth, expecting them to come any minute now.

"Where are they?" He bellowed in rage, still pacing back and forth. Then suddenly, Marik caught his eye.

"What in the seven hells are you wearing boy?" Mr. Ishtar said in a dangerously low voice.

Marik's head hung, as he muttered meekly, "The outfit I got from Egyptian New Year."

"And, why, pray tell, is it purple?" Mr. Ishtar said in the same tone, narrowing his eyes.

"The tailor said it would look lovely with my eyes…" Marik muttered, blushing slightly, not looking up.

"YOU TOOK ADVICE FROM A COMMONER? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU-" Mr. Ishtar roared in rage, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"They're here!" Mr. Ishtar exclaimed, tone of voice changing completely. "I'll deal with you later, boy." He said, glaring at his biological son. Marik's head hung even lower, as Ishizu gave Marik a sympathetic look.

A servant opened the door, and bowed deeply. Mr. Narazrak just gave a nod to the servant, and the servant backed off.

"Ah, salaam, my good friend, Mr. Ishtar respectfully, as he shook Mr. Narazrak's hand.

"And the same to you," he responded solemnly.

The Narazrak family was ushered in, and they were seated in the dining room.

"I suppose this is your lovely daughter." Mr. Ishtar said, as he attempted to give her a warm smile, but failed miserably. The little girl just glanced at her parents like, _'I'm supposed to marry this guy's son?'_

Mrs. Narazrak nodded as she put an arm around her daughter and said, "This is our daughter Katara. I suppose this is your son, Marik…?" She said glancing at Odeon worried that her daughter would have to marry someone that… well, old.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Mr. Ishtar said, waving his hand, "This is my stepson Odeon. This," He said pointing to the shy Marik, "Is my son."

Mrs. Narazrak looked relieved, as she glanced at the little boy. He looked very cute in his clothes. Katara stole a glance at her future husband, and thought, _'I guess. He's okay. He looks a lot better than other boys. Wow, what a pretty shade of purple…'_

Marik looked back at Katara, who had raven black tresses that went to about her shoulder, and luminous orange eyes. _'What a strange eye color…' _Marik thought, and then examining the rest of her, thought, _'She looks pretty cute... for a girl… I hope she doesn't have cooties…' _(A/N: Isn't that funny? I just thought about boys in my childhood, so I just had to add that.) They could only see each other up to the shoulders, so they tried to stand up to see each other better.

As the adults were talking about the two children's futures, Marik and Katara kept exchanging glances at each other, trying to decide if that person was the one they wanted to spend the rest of his/her life with. They probably would have sat there glancing at each other the whole time if it weren't for the food. Marik didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw the food on the table. There were all sorts of foods: _bamia_ (fried okra), _molokhia _(I don't know what it is in English, but it is an Egyptian food that, had a legend that a long time ago, only royal or nobles ate it, so that's why I guess lots of Egyptians eat it now; because they can. It is one of my personal favorites), _fasoolia _(some kind of beans with rice), _,macarona bil bashamil _(it's those weird noodles with a layer of meat, sauce, and topped with the same sauce and it's put in the oven until the top turns golden brown), and all sorts of popular Egyptian foods.

Marik glanced at the _molokhia_, and realized that Katara was doing the exact same thing. She grinned at him, as she took a large helping of rice, and topped it off with the delicious sauce. Marik acted like he didn't see her, but did the exact same thing. Mrs. Narazrak eyed them both and smiled sweetly.

"It seems that our children both love the same foods." Mrs. Narazrak said happily , glad that Marik and Katara (seemed) to get along.

Mr. Ishtar, seeing his chance, said, "Of course! My son absolutely loves the stuff! He can't live without it."

Marik continued to eat, ignoring that what his father said was a complete lie. He did like _molokhia_; but it wasn't his favorite. Marik wasn't a picky eater, so he didn't have any favorites.

Katara grinned at Marik, as she continued to eat her food. After she had devoured the plate, she got out of her seat, and bowed to show respect and said politely, "May I please be excused?"

Her parents nodded, as she headed toward the bathroom. Ishizu smiled slightly, and instantly knew where she was going to go. Marik raised his eyebrow, and even though his plate was only half finished, (he was still hungry, but was dying of curiosity) said quickly, "I would like to be excused too."

His father frowned at his improper use of grammar, but waved him off. Marik quickly walked towards his room, afraid that the girl may have intruded, but he found that she wasn't there. He tried to think of somewhere a GIRL would go, but gave up. In the end, he decided to look in the library. Ishizu always went there, so why not Katara? He tiptoed into the library, and heard the turn of a page. He grinned, and stealthily snuck towards the comfy armchair that Katara was reading in. Now was the time to strike…

"Don't bother." Katara said with a bored tone, knowing that Marik was about to scare her.

Marik stood there, shocked that she sensed him… After all that sneakiness…

"How did you know?" He asked, ashamed that he got caught. After all, Marik was a very proud person.

"You were breathing too hard. Take it easy. And you shuffled when you were walking, not sneaking. Plus…" She stopped in her tracks when she turned around to see him better.

"What?" he asked defensively. Marik was embarrassed, but what for, he did not know.

"Wow," Katara breathed as she stared at his clothes, "I love your clothes. They go perfectly with your eyes."

Marik turned beet red, and his brow furrowed into an angry look, "You don't have to make fun of me! I know purple is a girly color…"

Katara looked surprised, and then started to laugh really hard.

"What's so funny?" Marik asked, hurt that she was laughing at him.

She stopped laughing eventually to say, "I was serious. I really like them. You should wear it more often,"

Marik blushed at the compliment and said, "Well, yours does too. I dunno much about clothes, but it's pretty cool how it looks orange and yellow at the same time."

Katara grinned, and went back to her book, Marik looked over her shoulder to look at what she was reading.

"What are you reading?" Asked the 9 year-old boy, who was trying to look at the cover.

"A book about marriage. I guess since we're going to get married, I should learn more about it." Katara put it simply, returning to the book.

Marik looked astonished at the prospect.

"But we're 9 for Ra's sake! And I thought you had to love someone to get married to them. And, well, I don't love you." Marik said blandly, trying not to hurt her feelings.

She just laughed and said, "Well, we're not getting married because we want to. We're getting married because our parents are forcing us to. Besides…" Katara added mischievously, with a twinkle in her fiery eyes, "I'll make you fall in love with me."

Marik was dumbstruck at the last comment. He stared at her, his lavender eyes stunned. Then Katara burst into laughter.

"Did you see the look on your face when I said that last comment? Priceless!" She started laughing until tears were squeezing out of her eyes. Marik just pouted, and glared at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Hey, I wanted to ask you something…" Katara said, wiping the tears away.

"What?" Marik asked curiously, his purple eyes lit up in excitement.

"Any idea what 'sex' is? They mention it a lot. They say that that's what makes a baby. And all this time I thought you had a baby when you got married, and a year later, the baby came out of a mommy's tummy…" she said in wonderment.

Marik turned red out of embarrassment. _'She really has no idea…'_

"Um, er, I don't know. Want to check it out on the dictionary?" Marik suggested, sweating from lying. Of course he knew what it was. He was just too embarrassed to say so.

"Great idea! Now where is that dictionary…" Katara said, scanning the shelves, "Ah, here it is… let's see… oh, here it is!" she exclaimed.

Katara's orange eyes scanned the page, as she read the definition out loud.

"Let's see… sex: (noun) either of the two major forms that occur in many living things and are designated male or female according to their role in the reproduction… I don't think it was that one… aha! Here's the second one…"

Marik glanced miserably at the dictionary… she was saying it so loud… Suddenly Marik closed the huge book.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Katara said crossly, putting her tiny hands on her hips.

Marik continued to sweat and whispered, "Listen, I know what it means… I'll explain…"

And so, Marik and Katara spent the rest of the time in the library, with Marik trying to explain… well, you get what I mean. And so, finally, it was the time to leave.

"I would be honored if you all come back soon." Mr. Ishtar said respectfully, bowing to Mr. Narazrak.

"And the same to you," He replied, returning the bow. Then he ushered the rest of the family out of the door.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Ishtar said, turning around to leer at Marik, "I suppose you hade a wonderful time, did you not?"

Marik dared not to talk about anything that happened in the library; he just simply nodded.

"For once, you didn't scare her off…" Mr. Ishtar muttered. He started to walk toward his room, and when he was out of sight, Marik sighed and turned to Odeon.

"You have no idea what happened tonight…" Marik said, heaving a sigh. Odeon simply nodded, as he escorted Marik to his room.

o o o o o

**Finito! I generally don't make my chapters so long, but this was a special occasion. Wow… five pages is a lot for me, I generally do three or four. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you think, okay?** **I am open for suggestions, so feel free. Ugh, I'm tired… Well, please don't be hard on me. Well, I promise I will try to update soon, okay? Now it is time for my bedtime… (I sleep early…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Love**

**Chapter 2**

**By egyptionkitty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm surprised that I remembered to mention that. I only own the Narazrak family. Otherwise… nope.**

**Hello once more! I'm really excited that this fic is coming along so well, because usually, well for me at least, I start a fic without knowing what was going happen in the following chapters at all. Yay! My first (well, one of them) well planned out fic! Well, I hope I can update Love and Betrayal soon… but with school, it's going to be tough. Oh, and another thing. Marik is the hikari and Malik is the Yami. I know there are people who think it the other way around but oh well it doesn't matter. By the way, I noticed that most of the time, in Marik/OC fics, the OC always has a brother. Why is that? Is it OK that Katara is an only child? **

o o o o o

Katara woke up the next morning feeling very… well, happy. She was glad that she had made a new friend. At least she thought so. Katara grinned when she remembered the… incident… with the dictionary. She had found it very funny when Marik was trying to explain, and he looked so cute when he was blushing. Katara laid back on her bed, richly colored covers still on her. All in all, she had found last night very enjoyable. Her stomach was still full from the delicious food she had eaten last night, and wasn't really that hungry. After all, her parents didn't usually have breakfast. Lunch was considered the most important meal in Egypt, so they didn't bother with breakfast anyway.

Katara got out of her bed, and went to bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Because she was an only child, Katara was spoiled. She had a whole bathroom to herself, and a whole bedroom too. Katara didn't bother changing her clothes either, since they were going to stay home the whole day anyways.

"Zeinab?" Katara called from the hall, looking for her caretaker since she was born. There was no response, so Katara figured she was completing some task her parents had assigned her.

Katara started roaming around the home, looking at the walls covered with an assortment of paintings, scrolls and other decorations.

Katara decided to enter the study, where she would practice her firepower. Although she was quite young, her parents have urged her to try to unlock her 'inner power'. Suddenly, Katara remembered a quick flashback of when she was 5.

**Flashback**

"_Mommy?" asked a sweet little girl of five, tugging upon her mother's dress._

"_Hm?" responded the tired mother, busy with reading._

"_Why don't I have any brothers or sisters? Everyone else does." The girl said sadly, lowering her head._

_Suddenly the mother looked a bit sober. Tears started to form at her eyes, but she turned away so that her daughter wouldn't see them._

"_You were going to have a brother…" the mother whispered, "but… he was miscarried."_

_The girl looked questioningly at her mother._

"_What does 'miscarried' mean, mommy?" the girl's brow furrowed, as she tried to identify the word, but with no avail._

_The mother didn't answer, and she continued to read the scrolls, with the confused child looking up at her. _

**End Flashback**

Katara decided to discover what happened to her brother. After all, she did have the right to know why she never saw him.

Katara stood on a stool to reach the large dictionary at the top of the shelf, which was only half as big as the Ishtar's dictionary. Katara flipped through briskly, until she got to the 'M' section.

"Let's see…" Katara murmured, as she flipped through the pages, "misapprehension… misbelieved, ah, here it is! Miscarry; (verb) 1. To have a miscarriage of a fetus, 2. To go wrong, to be unsuccessful. Was my brother unsuccessful…?"

Katara frowned at the definition, because it didn't make much sense to her. Why would she not have a brother because he was unsuccessful? And for what? Katara close the book and wandered around the home, wondering about what it had meant.

o o o o o

**Later**

Marik was getting hungry, although the food last night was heavy enough to keep even a peasant full for a day. It was around 1:30 pm, and they were supposed to have lunch in an hour, if not later. Marik walked around their spacious home, and found his father yelling at a servant who had dropped a full grown chicken on the floor. He was yelling at the servant in rage, screaming at him that he was a good for nothing scumbag. Marik hated when his father got into such rage, but there was little to stop them. Or prevent them, for that matter. Mr. Ishtar caught sight of his son, and motioned for him to come closer.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Mr. Ishtar asked through clenched teeth. Marik carefully chose his words, and was not stupid enough to provoke another outburst.

"I was going to my room," Marik said, bowing his head. He suddenly became aware of all of the servants scurrying through the home, and realized that most probably Katara and her family were coming for lunch.

Marik walked pass his sister's room, where she was studying ancient texts. Marik entered the clustered room, filled with books on Egypt and it's history.

"Sister, is it true that the Narazrak family will be joining us for dinner?" Marik asked, tilting his head to one side.

Ishizu simply nodded as she scribbled notes into a worn out looking notepad. Marik left his sister to go into his room.

"Odeon!" Marik called, hoping that his stepbrother was somewhere nearby.

**Around 3 pm**

Katara and her family were at the Ishtar's door, and Katara was nearly shaking from excitement. She couldn't wait to see Marik again; she had so much fun with him last time. Yet another servant opened the door, and bowed deeply. Katara was going to return the bow, but stopped short. She remembered her mother say never bow to a servant, so Katara just smile. Seeing her parents' solemn faces, her face fell a bit, but she imitated their stern look.

"Welcome!" Mr. Ishtar cried, as he shook Mr. Narazrak's hand. In response, Katara's father bowed. They were immediately seated (just as last time) to the long dining table, but this time, Katara sat next between Ishizu and Marik. Katara looked up at the older female next to her, and smiled cutely. Ishizu smiled back, and the food arrived.

"What do you want to do after we're done with the food?" Katara whispered to Marik, not wanting the older people to hear. Marik looked stunned that Katara wanted to actually play with him, but quickly recovered.

"I don't know," he whispered, leaning over so Katara could hear him.

"Me neither," Katara whispered crossly, "I asked you first!"

"Why are we whispering?" Marik asked, trying to contain himself from laughing.

"I don't know that either," Katara whispered again, before laughing into a fit of giggles. Marik started laughing too, but the adults were too busy talking to notice. But, Mr. Ishtar did give Marik a glare before responding to Katara's father's question.

Ishizu gave them a look, as she continued to eat her meal. The rest of the meal went smoothly, but Katara and Marik did giggle every now and then. After they had finished their meal, the deserts were brought in.

"_Buteekh_!" Katara said excitedly, glancing at the delicious and ripe watermelon.

"Oh, look, crème caramel!" Marik nudged her, pointing to the mouth-watering dessert placed in front of them. They exchanged looks, before giving each other a wide grin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Katara said deviously, eyeing the chocolate cake placed in front of Ishizu.

"Nope. I can't read minds. Besides, you're a girl, and I'm a boy" Marik explained.

Katara rolled her eyes, as she took a little bit of everything. Katara was munching on a piece of the scrumptious red watermelon, as she saw Ishizu bow and exit the dining room. Katara finished the rest of her watermelon quickly and followed suit. Katara followed Ishizu to her room, where a book laid wide open, and Ishizu sat on the bed, translating the text.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked curiously, looking at the huge book with surprise.

Ishizu looked up and muttered, "Oh, hello Katara. I didn't sense your presence."

Katara raised an eyebrow, as she walked behind Ishizu, trying to figure out what exactly was so fun about reading an old book. Ishizu muttered something before writing it down on her notepad, and switched back and forth between the two.

"Is that the only thing you ever do? Study ancient scriptures?" Katara asked, trying to imagine what that would be like. In the end, she guessed it would be pretty boring.

Ishizu shook her head and said, "No. I study ancient scriptures a lot of the time, but I also study the tribes," She explained, as she grabbed another book, "This, for example, tells the history of your tribe. It also tells the secret of how to create a blue flame, not only red ones."

Katara looked curiously at the book. She looked at the title, but it was worn out, and the only thing that was shown was faded gold lettering.

"Wow…" Katara said, mystified. Although Katara could create a red flame at will, a blue flame could only done by an expert.

Ishizu looked amused at the gaping girl.

"I suppose you would be interested in borrowing this book."

Katara just nodded her head as she thought of the wonders this book could uncover. She touched the worn out red velvet cover, as if expecting something to happen.

"You may take it," Ishizu said smiling, "But, on your next visit, you must return it, and attempt to create a blue flame. I would like to see the true power hidden inside you," Ishizu continued to smile mysteriously, with the blank eyed Katara staring up at her.

"Thank you…" Katara whispered as, she held the book. She was surprised to find it incredibly light, although it looked quite heavy. Ishizu just smiled and shooed her away, because she was a busy… well, not woman, but let's say person. She is a person, right?

Katara was so overwhelmed with Ishizu's kindness that she immediately went to the library to read the first chapter. Although the cover was worn, the inside was as good as new. Marik was in the hall, looking for Katara. Although he was a boy, he didn't mind a girl's company. At least, Katara's. He thanked Ra that she wasn't such a feminine girl that every time she saw Marik, she would pinch his cheeks, and chase him, trying to kiss him. At least, that's what the others did, and Marik had grown quite tired of it.

"Katara?" Marik called, trying to find the devious little girl.

Katara heard Marik's call, but was so absorbed in the book she didn't bother responding. He would find her eventually. Marik decided to look in the library. After all, that was where she was last time. Sure enough, there she was, reading some book that looked like something Ishizu would read, not a little girl.

"Katara?" Marik asked, trying to see the cover of the book, "What're you reading?"

Katara put the book down and said excitedly, "It's a book about my ancestors! Your sister gave it to me to read, and said that I could borrow it! Isn't she great?"

Marik groaned. She was bound to have gotten that book from Ishizu; no normal 9 year old would have got it on her own.

"Oh really? Is it good?" Marik said sarcastically, as he walked out. As if he would read such things, hah! It was enough spending hours each day studying stupid hieroglyphics about some stupid pharaoh. Marik really didn't see the point. So what? It was just some pharaoh who saved the world. Marik dreaded the fact that when he turned 12, his whole back would have the pharaoh's memory carved on it. Marik sulked to his room, upset that his so-called friend would choose some stupid book over him.

Katara realized that Marik was not too happy about her amazing discoveries. She closed the book and went to his room.

"Marik?" Katara said softly, as she opened the door.

Marik instantly got up, surprised that Katara actually came to his room.

"What do you want?" Marik said angrily, trying to hide that he was glad that she came.

"Why are you so angry?" Katara said sadly, "It makes me sad."

Marik lowered his head and murmured, "I don't know. I just don't like that I am destined to be his servant for the rest of my life. I just wish I had the choice, that's all…"

Katara climbed onto the bed next to him and whispered, "You know, I found out some really interesting stuff."

Marik just looked at her and smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Katara replied, her attitude returning, "I am descended from one of the seven high priests," she said snootily, as if trying to imitate that she was better than Marik somehow.

"Oh yeah?" Marik repeated, smirk still plastered onto his face.

"Yeah," Katara replied again.

"Prove it." Marik said, as if challenging her.

Katara pretended to think and said, "Nope, I got nothing."

They both laughed together, laughing at their silliness. And so, the night ended with a fight, a book, and lots of laughter.

o o o o o

**I thought that was a cute chapter, don't you agree? I loved the little fight between them. Marik is going through the first stages when he starts to detest the pharaoh, so you better watch out… Hee hee! The thing I have been dreading has finally come… school. I absolutely despise the fact that it has snuck up upon me when I least expected it… ah, what can I do about it… I would like to thank all of the reviewers also! Your reviews have kept me strong! Hehe! Well, I will try my best to respond to them, but I might not be able to on a few occasions, okay? Fortunately, I can this time!**

**Reviews! (Thank You sooo much!)**

**Atem's Queen of the Nile: YAY! You're my first reviewer! You win… well, nothing, but thanks anyways! I have to start school tomorrow, so from now on, I can't update unless it's the weekends… bummer.**

**shygurlie: Hello! I'm glad you liked it! Yup, I thought it was funny too! Hee hee, I like to be humorous. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter also!**

**DreammistressJade: Hello! And Salaam! Hope you liked second chaper. Yup, you are royal! Hee hee, don't we wish? See, I updated, now you must! Please? I know I said I won't update until you do, but still… TTFN!**

**Moodalian: Aw, thanks. I kinda suck at Marik/OCs, because last time I attempted, it was a total failure. Well, Bye bye, hope you liked this chapter. I kinda updated because I felt bad that I finished, but didn't post it.**

**Thank you, all of you! Unfortunately, due to the fact that I am starting school again tomorrow, I won't be able to update unless it's the weekend. I apologize for this inconvenience. Well, enjoy the rest of your summer while it lasts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Love**

**Chapter 3**

**By egyptionkitty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, the main character would be Marik. But Nooo, it's Yami, so now you know for sure it isn't mine. --;**

**Third chapter is here! I feel guilty for not updating this fic for like, ever, but school is like, clogging up my time for typing! I don't have writers block (yet) so hopefully I will update a lot more now… I hope.**

o o o

Three Years Later 

After three years of visiting each other almost 3 times a week, the Ishtar and Narazrak family had finally made a foolproof betrothal, and wedding plan. Unless in the event of Mr. Ishtar dying, or Marik himself, there was no way getting out of the marriage, which was just fine for Katara.

In this time that they had spent together, Katara had formed somewhat of a crush on Marik. Marik, on the other hand, felt the exact same way. Now, you might think, 'great, they live happily ever after, whoop de doo.' But of course, there were, erm, complications. Complications involving torment, hatred and love.

Marik was always elated when he was going to see Katara, which was often. Only, Marik also had a secret he shared with no one but Odeon; his hatred of his father. Why? Ask him that yourself. Marik hated the way he walked, talked, and looked. He hated how his father, yes his own father, spoke about his mother, and Odeon, treating him as if he never married his mother in the first place. And his way of taking out his anger on others. The only way Marik would escape his wrath as a smaller child was to hide behind his door, shaking from fright as his father took it out on Odeon. And that was how his darker self began o take form. No matter what anybody said or did, Marik would always hate him.

It was around Marik's birthday when he developed a longing to see what it was like above this underground prison. Of course, he dreaded his 12 birthday, with the tomb keeper initiation, and hated his father only more than ever for making him go through it.

They were at Katara's wonderfully furnished home, richly decorated with colorful hieroglyphics of flames and spells, unlike the Ishtar's fading ancient walls. The fireplace in Katara's room crackled, its orange and red flames eating away at the burnt logs. It almost gave off a romantic aura. Katara was sitting on the silken sheets of the bed, head bent on an enormous spell book explaining the spells and focus needed to actually form a flame.

Marik stared quietly at the young girl dressed in a golden orange dress, her features screwed up in concentrated. Katara looked so much like Ishizu from the side; Marik startled her by laughing aloud.

"What?" Katara asked surprised, frowning at Marik's giddiness.

"You look like Ishizu from the side," Marik commented, pointing at her. Katara's bright orange eyes blinked as she looked down and grinned.

"I bet I do," she said sarcastically, "Anyways, guess what?"

It was Marik's turn to blink his lovely lavender eyes, and he raised his eyebrow and said with obvious sarcasm, "What? Did you find out how old the priest you're related to's age when he died or something?"

"No," Katara scoffed, "That's the other book, you idiot."

"Oh, like I actually read those monstrously large books," Marik said in disgust, as h e turned away, a little upset that their conversation had ended in a fight.

"It doesn't matter," Katara said gently, as Marik turned around slightly and gave her a grin, "I just wanted to show you something,"

Marik got up from the squishy and comfortable armchair next to the burning fire and plopped on the bed next to Katara.

"What?" Marik asked curiously, with actual interest.

"You'll see," Katara said softly, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Marik stared at her with interest, as words from the ancient language of the priests rolled of her tongue smoothly, and then she began saying the same word over and over in Arabic.

"Narazrak, Narazrak, Narazrak!" Katara said powerfully. For a moment, Marik's heart was struck by newfound respect for this young spell caster, but he shooed the feeling away.

For a few moments, nothing happened, and Marik looked up and began to say sarcastically, "Well, so much for tha-"

Marik was cut off by a sudden burst of flame in Katara's cupped hands, as it continued to burn with what seemed to be an undying passion. Katara smiled shyly, and muttered something about 'controlling the flames power with love or hate' but Marik was too fascinated with the staring at the bluish white flame burning in Katara's tanned hands.

Marik looked up in disbelief and said, "Doesn't it burn your skin?"

Katara shook her head and murmured, "All Narazrak family members have fire resistant skin. I think it's from an enchantment laid upon us by-"

"The high priest form five thousand years ago," Marik finished of for he, "Is that the only person you ever talk about?"

Katara blushed and turned around shyly. She extinguished the flame by clapping her hands, and a puff of smoke, and nothing was there. Even though she had known Marik for 3 years, she still felt shy around him when he smiled.

Marik's grin faded as Katara adopted a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, cocking his head, trying to see Katara's face.

Katara shook her head and muttered, "_Mafish haga,_"

Marik rolled his eyes and said, "Don't tell me there's nothing wrong. I can tell that there is definitely something troubling you," and then adopting a softer tone, Marik said softly next to her ear, "It's okay, you can tell me."

Katara looked up, and whispered, "Aren't you worried about your Tomb Keeper initiation? Don't act all tough about it Marik, I know you're dreading it too."

Marik had a grim expression plastered upon his face. Then he smiled lightly as an idea popped into his head.

"Katara," he said grinning wider now, "do you know something that would make me a bit less upset about the initiation?"

Katara wiped away a tear forming at her eye and sniffled. She looked up and shook her head.

"Then you're going to like this," Marik said, savoring Katara's curious expression.

"What?" Katara protested, pulling on his sleeve, prodding him to go on.

"Would you like to see Egypt… above ground?" Marik smiled gently as he waited for Katara's reaction.

Katara looked positively shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. She looked down and started to sob quietly.

Marik was taken aback that Katara started to cry. Actually cry. In all his 3 years of knowing her, she never cried. Not even when she banged her head against the wall. Not even when she broke her arm. But now that she did, and Marik was the cause of it, Marik felt like shit.

Marik wrapped his arms around her and said quietly, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry."

The near teenage girl looked up and said, "How could you even think about something dangerous like that? What if your father found out? What if you…" Katara shut up, realizing she had went too far. Marik stared at her and then looked down.

"I thought it would make you happy," Marik said ruefully, "if we went together. Our adventure. Our experience. I thought you would be excited that we could have an adventure in a place we've never been to… but I guess you're just not that kind of person."

Marik got up from the bed and headed for the door. Katara looked at him, her eyes red from crying.

"I do want to go," Katara whispered, but loud enough for Marik to hear, "I do want to have an adventure. I do want to see what it's like… above. I do, I do, and I do. But, I don't want you to suffer the consequences alone."

Marik turned around and smiled sheepishly, "That sounded kinda lame, huh?"

Katara choked out a laugh and said, "Yeah. But how are we going to get out without our parents knowing?"

Marik smirked and said, "They'll never know. Odeon is going to take us."

Katara looked surprised and whispered, "Are you sure we can trust him? Are you sure he won't, you know… tell your dad?"

Marik looked angry and said a little too loudly, "No! We can trust my brother!"

Katara shot up and looked around, as if there was a parent at the door listening to their conversation. "_Iscoot_!" Katara hissed, putting a finger to her mouth.

Marik scowled and sat on the armchair.

"Odeon won't tell," Marik mumbled, "I know he won't."

Katara just nodded and stared at Marik. The light given off by the flames in the fireplace highlighted his sandy blonde hair, making them look more dazzling then they naturally were. Katara smiled, and got up from the bed, making Marik give her a surprised look.

"Where are you going?" Marik asked her, getting up from the chair. Katara pushed him back down and hugged him. Marik looked surprised, and looked down, trying to decide if Katara was really hugging him, or if it was a dream. He just shrugged and enjoyed the hug while it lasted. When Katara pulled back from the embrace she asked, "When are we going?"

Marik raised his eyebrow at he fact that Katara acted like she hadn't just hugged him, and he said, "On the night of my birthday. We'll come to your home, but you have to escape from the window. Expect us around 11 or 12. Odeon says that that's the time when Egypt is alive."

Katara nodded, and shivered. She glanced at the comfortable, warm armchair that Marik was sitting on and said crossly, "Oh, hogging the nice, warm, squishy armchair, are you? Well scooch over! I'm cold."

Marik laughed and scooted over for a space big enough for Katara to sit on. The armchair was nice and big, big enough to fit both of the children at least. Katara grabbed a blanket and covered herself with it, as Marik stared at her.

"What?" Katara scoffed.

"Why don't you just form another flame?" Marik asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Katara acted like it was obvious and said, "Because it takes so much energy. Besides," she added, looking slyly at Marik, "It feel warm and fuzzy inside when I hug you."

Marik laughed and said, "Hah! That's a good joke."

Katara opened her mouth to say she meant it, but there was a knock on the door. Katara scrambled to her bed, blanket and all, and quickly rearranged the pillows as if she had been studying the whole time. She looked up when the door opened to see Odeon.

"Oh. It's just you. I thought it was Ishizu," Marik said, slumping again in the chair. Odeon bowed and eyed Katara.

"It is time to go, Master Marik," Odeon said respectfully, bowing toward Katara as well, who was staring at Odeon from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I believe it is." Marik said in a mock pompous voice, "Good night to you, Katara,"

Katara started giggling at the sound of his pompous voice and waved good night.

Odeon closed the door and started to walk down the hall with Marik.

"What were you two doing in there, Master Marik?" Odeon said emotionlessly, although he seemed curious to know.

Marik shrugged his little shoulders and said, "The usual. Katara studies while I… I examine my nails."

Odeon knew Marik was being sarcastic, but he really wondered what they were doing.

"I told her about our secret" Marik whispered in his stepbrother's.

Odeon looked startled, but nodded. He knew it would have been difficult for Marik not to go with his best friend. Marik was unusually happy when he returned home, at least by the Ishtar's standards. Usually children dread their betrothal with another family. Ishizu looked questioningly at Odeon, who gave her an expressionless stare. Ishizu frowned as she tried to find a reason for him to be so happy, but gave up in the end. And so, Marik returned home, pleased, for not-so-mysterious circumstances.

o o o

**By the way, Iscoot means shut up in Arabic to a male, but Iscootie if your saying it to a female. Anyways, I guess it's okay. It's not great. I would give it a 6 out of ten. Or 0. Your choice. I tried my best not to show they were in love love, but they only had crushes on each other. Major crushes at that. Love is too complex for an 11 year old to fathom. At least, not true love. Well, TTFN, and have a nice day. By the way, I don't do review comments anymore. At least for the time being. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Love**

**Chapter 4**

**By egyptionkitty**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… I wish I did, but we can't ALL have what we want, now can we? If we did, we would be a hell of a lot happier.**

**Finally, chapter four is here. I was going to update last week, but due to… okay, well, nothing, I just didn't. I didn't feel like it. But then I decide to FINALLY write the chapter on the weekend I actually have tons of homework. Stupid me. By the way, have any of you seen the Fruits Basket anime? I am in LOVE with it, and I have it saved on my compute… but its in Japanese, which makes it so much COOLER! It has Japanese subtitles. Well, you don't really care, so I'll just get on with the chapter.**

o o o o o

Midnight on December 23rd, Marik's birthday

Katara knew that December 23rd was Marik's birthday, and that Marik celebrated his birthday alone, due to the fact that Katara's mother had come up with a cold. Even though it seemed minor, Katara's father decided it would be best if they stayed at home, where they are protected from the humid, cold weather. Katara expected Marik to knock on her window anytime now, and was prepared for the adventure ahead. Katara had put on a black dress, which was not nearly as elaborate as the other dresses in her closet.

Katara hummed silently to herself the tune of a song Zeinab used to sing to her when she was 5, and a song that Ishizu said was supposedly supposed to give you luck. Katara didn't necessarily believe in good luck and bad luck, but she still sang it. Katara felt as if she was no longer in her home, but in her own little world. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what Egypt was really like. The pre teen could barely contain her excitement, and started to close her eyes, trying to imagine how Egypt would look. Would it be full of boisterous people, advertising their products? Or a silent place, mysterious and puzzling?

Katara was so busy imagining what Egypt was like, she didn't notice or hear a shadowy figure silently walking in the hall. The door creaked slightly, as a shadow of a person appeared at the doorway. Katara suddenly stopped and whipped around, as she almost screamed.

Zeinab put her hand over Katara's mouth, muffling the high-pitched scream to a squeak. Zeinab smiled softly as she whispered, "I wondered where you wondered off to. I didn't tuck you into bed, so I was almost sure you weren't asleep," Zeinab glanced at Katara's black dress, and black cloak and frowned, "Are you planning to go anywhere…?"

A sudden flash of fear came upon Katara's face as she looked pleadingly at her caretaker.

"Don't tell mom or dad Zeinab, please! This is really important… they can't know!" Katara looked around wildly, as if expecting her parents to come in at that instant. Zeinab smiled softly and said, "Does it have something to do with the Ishtar boy?"

Zeinab looked accusingly at Katara raising her eyebrow slightly. Katara blushed slightly and nodded but said quickly, "But it's not what you think!"

"Oh really?" Zeinab said in a mild voice, and her eyebrow went even higher, "Then what, Ra tell, is it?"

Katara shifted uncomfortably in her seat and glanced up at her caretaker. In her mind, she was wondering whether or not she could trust her caretaker, even though she had fed her and raised her like a mother.

"It's… it's…" Katara started to whisper, but was interrupted by a sudden rap on the window. Katara jumped in bewilderment, but not nearly as high as Zeinab did. Katara secretly smiled as she started to wrap a scarf around her head.

"What in the…?" Zeinab started spluttering, and then stopped dead when she saw Marik's grinning face at the window, waving to Katara and motioning to her to open the window.

Marik's face turned pale when he saw Zeinab sending him wicked eyebrow messages, as she started heading for the window. Katara suddenly snapped back into reality when she saw the furious 30-year-old heading for the window, rolling up her sleeves.

"NO!" Katara yelled, as she pulled on her caretaker's sleeves in attempt to stop her. Of course, she failed, but she managed to get her attention.

"'It's not what you think' is it? What a load of bullshit! So, what are you planning to do? Escape from under Egypt?" Zeinab said ferociously, laughing at her joke at the end. Katara remained silent for a minute and whispered, "That's exactly what we're going to do."

Zeinab gaped at the child for a few minutes and gasped, "But… but… but you're children! How are you going to…" Zeinab stopped and spotted Odeon sitting next to the worried looking Marik. She stared up at Katara in disbelief and whispered, "But what if your parents should find out?"

Katara rested her orange colored orbs upon the servant and said pleadingly, "They won't… as long as you don't tell. Please swear you won't tell mother or father!"

Zeinab gawked at the young master. Then she cleared her throat and muttered, "Your wish is my command…" then Zeinab walked out of the room and towards her quarters in the servant's wing.

Katara let out a sigh of relief as she opened the window, which let in a slight air of iciness. Marik stared at Katara and with a slight trace of a grin on his face asked, "So she found out?"

Katara nodded regretfully and said heatedly, "But she promised not to tell! I can trust her… I think…"

Marik stayed silent and then broke out in a grin. "Okay. We can trust her, right? After all, she is a servant."

Katara felt a little angry with Marik for saying that her lifelong caretaker was merely a servant, but shook it off. It didn't matter, because now, they were going to see Egypt! Katara was in a daze as Odeon led them to a small carriage nestled comfortably between Katara's home and a garden beside their home.

Later

After sitting in the carriage for what seemed like ages, Odeon muttered, "We have arrived…" Katara instantly perked up and was all of a sudden alert; unlike she had been during the ride, nearly sleeping on Marik, who was getting a bit sleepy himself.

"We're here!" Katara breathed excitedly, as she shook Marik awake, who groggily got up.

"Wha..?" Marik said, half asleep, as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're HERE!" Katara almost screamed, as Marik jumped in his seat. He gave Katara a dirty look, but then peeked outside the carriage. The breathtaking view was amazing; they were on a bridge going along the Nile River. City lights blinked in the distance as horns of cars honked, and the foul smell of donkeys and gas filled the air. Katara breathed in the sweet scent and squealed in excitement. The carriage then abruptly stopped on the edge of the street, leaving the two children and Odeon free to roam the marvelous city of Giza, Egypt.

Katara was in a daze, as she held onto Marik's arm for support, hardly believing that they were actually out of the prison they had called home. Marik was grinning so wide, Katara wondered if his mouth hurt or not. Odeon walked with them expressionlessly, but with a hint of a smile on his face as he eyed the two 12-year-olds walking together, and Marik pointing to the various signs and exclaiming excitedly when he saw a street performer playing with flames. Marik stared with interest as the performer manipulated fire and stuck a flaming torch down his throat, and laughed hysterically as the man started gasping for water.

"I know YOU could do much better," Marik whispered to Katara as the pyromagician still was running around the street like a maniac. Not only was there entertainment, but there were also frail, sickly people sitting on the dirty sidewalk, their hands outstretched, asking for money. Marik stood there, pitying them, and went so far as to taking of his precious gold earrings and almost handed them to a beggar, who stared eagerly and greedily at the earrings, but Odeon stopped him in the nick of time. The beggar gave a dirty to Odeon as he passed by and cursed at him in Arabic.

"Wow, what did you do to make him call you _ibn al kalbah_, huh Odeon?" Marik asked blankly, unaware that Odeon prevented the beggar from striking it rich.

"I don't know why he called me a son of a bitch, Marik," Odeon said stiffly, as they continued to walk on the dirty sidewalk.

The rest of the time above ground passed almost instantly, and Katara immensely enjoyed herself, giggling at the fact that Marik waved to almost every car that passed by. Also, there was a dashing young boy about their age who winked at Katara, earning him a dirty look from Marik.

"_Yahmar!_" Marik cursed at him, and gave him one of his special dirty looks. The boy slumped away, sulking that Katara already had a guy with her.

Katara was so happy that she didn't want the night to end, and became sad whenever she thought about it, but still tried her best to enjoy herself, in which she succeeded. Katara almost cried when they had to go back in the carriage, and buried her face in Marik's chest, whom stared bewildered at her. He didn't know what else to do but comfort her, so he started stroking her hair and comforted her in a soothing voice.

"It's okay," Marik said softly, "Maybe we'll do it again some day. But, I have to admit, that was the best birthday I ever had."

Katara looked up and smiled, as she gave Marik a hug and said, "Happy birthday, tomb keeper,"

Marik's smile faded a bit when remembered that the very next day, he was going to receive his tomb keeper initiation. Katara pulled back from the embrace, and seeing his worried expression, covered her mouth and said, "Oh, Ra, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to remind you! I promise I'll come over right before you receive it to comfort you. I'm sorry…"

Marik shook his head and said in a false valiant voice, "No, it's no big deal. I can deal with it. I just hope father doesn't find out we've been out…"

It was then Katara's turn to comfort him. She whispered in his ear, "It's going to be alright… I promise."

Marik smiled warmly as they stopped abruptly in front of Katara's house.

"Good night, Katara. See you in the morning." Marik said in a false happy tone, as he gave Katara a parting hug. Katara Smiled back, blushing slightly as she opened the window and disappeared inside. Marik sighed as the carriage continued to move, and he slumped in his seat resignedly. Odeon glanced at Marik quickly and said, "Did you enjoy yourself, Master Marik?"  
"Of course I did, Odeon," Marik said irritably, totally unlike he was a few minutes ago.

They were silent for the remainder of the ride, and the carriage stopped in front of the Ishtar residence.

"This is our stop," Marik sighed, as he sluggishly got out of the carriage and into the Ishtar gate. (No, not the Mesopotamian one XD) Odeon walked briskly besides him, keeping a watchful eye for anyone who might see him or her. Marik was walking rather slowly, and Odeon didn't want to tell hi to walk faster in fear of another loud, irritable remark. Then they would be caught for sure.

"Master Marik? Odeon?" Came a strange voice form the darkness.

Odeon whipped around to see a gate guard staring at them, stunned. Odeon quickly picked up the sluggish boy and ran inside the house. He ran into Marik's room, quickly undressed the boy, and put him in his nightgown. Then he quickly stuck him in his bed and then Odeon hid in Marik's closet so he could listen in on the guards' conversation. Odeon could hear voices in the hall of gate guards as they trampled in the room. They looked around the room, and saw Marik's dirty clothes thrown on the floor as if rushed.

"They were out, I just know it."

"Yes, I can see the dirt marks on the boy's clothes,"

"And the mud on their shoes is fresh."

"Yes, we must report this to Mr. Ishtar at once!"

The guards left the room muttering to themselves on how much trouble 'that wretch Odeon' was going to be in. Odeon cursed to himself and cursed at the guards as he stomped to the servants' quarters, knowing how much trouble they were going to be in the next day.

o o o o o

**I'm FINALLY done! I started this chapter weeks ago, but then I was too lazy to finish it. Please forgive me, and REVIEW! It would make me very happy. 21 reviews for 3 chapters makes me really happy, and I want to see how many reviews I can get by the end of this fic. I know you guys won't let me down! Luv ya all! I hope you guys like the chapter, and I'll try to update soon, since I have Friday off, including today. TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Love**

**Chapter 5**

**By egyptionkitty**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… don't we all wish we did. Especially us fan girls! Then we could do whatever the hell we wanted! XD**

**Wow, I haven't updated for… five weeks. I'M SO SORRY! I was going to update a looooong time ago, but thanks to the new homework load, I really couldn't… and I'm lazy. Well, it's also because I had mild writers block, and this is a really important chapter, so I don't want to mess it up, although I am bound to mess it up anyways. And by the way…**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**Thanksgiving weekend, which is four days, is one of the reasons I'm actually updating. Because 1) No homework! And 2) I actually have enough time… I was also kinda banned off the computer for awhile for "downloading too many things" Pshh. My parents have no idea how much slower my computer could be if I didn't limit the amount of things I saved on it. So, that's my very long explanation and apology! Now lets get on with the chapter… hint hint, it's the one you've all been waiting for, and this fic is about to live up to its title…**

**o o o o o**

The light of day was peeking out of the window, and directly went on Marik's eyes, as the loud yodel (what else am I supposed to call it?) of a rooster rang out clearly. Marik got up from his bed sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, and trying to get the bitter taste from out of his mouth. He just remembered the night before, and how much he had enjoyed it, the perfect night with the perfect friend. Maybe marrying Katara wasn't going to be so bad. Marik happily thought to himself the great future he was going to have, but suddenly, his blood ran cold.

Today was the tomb keeper initiation.

Marik just realized how much he despised the Tammuz (another word for initiation) and dreaded how it was creeping up on him, minutes being wasted until the final hour. Marik could feel tears well up in his eyes, and he was on the brim of crying; he knew from the screams he had heard while others were taking the initiation, and shuddered at the thought. Why, he was only a boy of twelve! Not even a day older than twelve, but nonetheless, his father was going to drag him into that horrid room, where the carvers will etch the pharaoh's memory into his back forever. The young boy became angry when he thought about the pharaoh. Why did he have to suffer so much pain for a dead person! The pharaoh wasn't the only one Marik despised; he also loathed his father for making him go thorough it. There was only one comforting thought; at least Katara was going to comfort him when he was going to do the scariest and probably most painful thing he will ever do in his life.

Marik sat in his bed, comforting himself, until there was a loud bang at the door. Curious, Marik said "Enter", but before he even finished the word, Odeon ran into the room. The young boy was surprised to see him covered in sweat and panting, obviously afraid. Odeon kept on saying something very fast, but was incomprehensible to Marik.

"What is it?" Marik asked in fright, fearing the worst. By the look of his faithful servant and brother, there was obviously wrong.

Suddenly, three guards ran in after Odeon, and attempted to restrain him, as the confused child looked in horror. They were slapping him and shouting curses, saying that he ought to be killed for his treachery. Marik tried to make some sense from their words, and he slowly realized that they were speaking about them leaving the household late last night.

And then, the worst possible thing occurred.

Slowly stalking into his son's room, Mr. Ishtar himself sauntered into the room, a long and painful looking whip in one hand, and a look of pure hate and anger upon his face.

"What were you doing outside the Ishtar household so late at night?" Mr. Ishtar yelled, as he brandished the whip as if ready to strike.

Odeon said nothing, for he dared not to get the young master in trouble. Marik looked wildly from his father, then to Odeon, praying silent prayers to Ra.

Mr. Ishtar narrowed his eyes as he hit the target… Odeon's face. The whip flew so fast, Odeon didn't know what hit him… but it did leave a red mark. Marik stared, stunned that his father could be so cruel.

After several whippings, each more powerful then the one that had proceeded, Odeon still did not budge. Then, a cruel smile came upon Mr. Ishtar's distorted features.

"Tell me where you went," Mr. Ishtar began, as he narrowed his eyes, "or I'll whip Marik." Mr. Ishtar then turned to his own son, who had nearly fallen out of the bed.

A pained look came upon Odeon's normally expressionless features as he looked down. Then he looked up at the cruel man and said, "We had gone… above ground,"

The guards gasped, as they looked at both Odeon and Marik in disbelief. Marik stared fearfully at his father, and he knew what was coming.

Mr. Ishtar slowly turned to face his son, his ugly features in shock. Marik's father then let out a cry of rage, as the whip came crashing down to the terrorized boy. Odeon stared in defeat as the whip hit the twelve-year-old's ankle, and the child let out a cry of pain. After the mere child looked down at his ankle, which was now red and puffy, he looked up at his father, who struck him across the face. Mr. Ishtar had obviously struck very hard, because a loud sound emanated. There was a low murmur between the guards, as Odeon looked in pity at his master, whom he cared more about then himself almost. Eyeing all the people in the room, Mr. Ishtar roared to Odeon, "If this was ever to happen again," Mr. Ishtar eyed his son nastily, "I swear to Ra I will execute you."

Marik let out a gasp of repulsion as his father (hardly) led the guards out of the room. Now, Marik really did feel like crying. But no, he would not show his weak side to Odeon, much less his father. He transformed that sadness into hate… hate of his father. Mr. Ishtar couldn't care less if his son hated him, as long as he was taught to obey his commands, because if he ever did, the punishments would be harsh. Marik was aware that he was very lucky this time, and didn't doubt that his father had something much worse in store… Marik was sure that his father would tell the carver to make it more painful. Marik sat on his bed, hugging his knees in deep thought, as Odeon came and sat next to his master.

"I'm sorry, Master Marik," Odeon whispered solemnly, and after a few minutes, he added, "To prove my devotion to you, I will also have the ancient hieroglyphics on my face."

Marik looked up, shocked that his own stepbrother would do something like that. Marik smiled at his servant… no, his stepbrother. Odeon had somewhat of a smile upon his face, but he tried his best to refrain from smiling. After all, it was unprofessional. The young master then climbed out of the bed as he searched his closet. He knew that he wasn't going to need to wear a shirt, but since Katara promised to come, he couldn't walk around without a shirt. Marik was still in a bad mood, because of the ordeal that morning, and that the Tammuz was less than two hours away. Not even the thought of Tamara coming over could cheer him up. Marik knew that this was bound to be the worst day of his life… for many reasons…

o o o o o

Katara had come only 15 minutes before the initiation, and when she did come, she had realized that her friend was in a foul mood. He wouldn't speak to her, and his normal cheery mood was gone; it was as if the Marik she used to know never existed. Odeon sat beside Marik the whole time, and was not willing to reveal what put Marik in such a foul mood. Katara tried to hug Marik and comfort him, but whenever she moved toward to embrace him, he would just push her away. Katara found the behavior quite hurtful, as if he wasn't her friend in the first place. For some reason, Odeon also looked anxious.

Because Katara was sitting in the comfortable sofa beside the fireplace, she saw the grim looking carver walk past Marik's room, and he gave Katara a wicked look, as he carved the hand dagger Katara supposed he would use for the terrible procedure. Katara had no idea what it was like, because her initiation was done when she was a young baby, due to the fact that her parents were against hurting children. Besides, hers was a mere fire symbol with NARAZRAK written in tiny hieroglyphics. It was barely bigger than if you put your middle finger to your thumb, and it was on her right hip. Over time, the mark stretched out, making it look bigger. But, Katara could not deny that she was truly worried for Marik. She felt as if she was hurting inside for him.

As she stared at Marik's expression, she realized what had been bothering him so much. After spending so many years with him, she knew when her friend was troubled. Katara noticed red marks over Odeon's face, and she quickly examined Marik's skin in sign for similar marks on his tan skin. Katara spotted a bright red mark on his ankle, not to mention that it was swollen. Marik soon realized that Katara was looking at his ankle, so he quickly covered his ankle. The preteen gave Katara a quick fearful glance, as heavy footsteps could be heard in the hall. It then dawned to Katara that Marik and Odeon had gotten into trouble… and Mr. Ishtar had punished them. Tears started to well up inside Katara as she cried for her best friend… her only friend for that matter. There weren't many girls underground, and if there were any girls, they were rather old. Katara started to cry even more as a deep voice beckoned Marik to enter… the Tammuz room. Odeon go up and followed his master, earning a questioning glance from Katara.

Katara couldn't bear it… she had to follow him all the way through. She jumped off the sofa and ran to her best fried… when she had finally caught up with him, she whispered something in his ear.

"I'm following you the whole way through," Katara whispered, as she continued to walk to Marik's fast pace.

Marik looked shocked, but still gave Katara a relieved smile. When Katara wasn't looking, Marik smiled softly and realized what a good friend he had.

When they finally reached the end of the hall, Odeon demanded that they do him first. The carver shrugged, because that meant more work for him. You only become a Tammuz Carver if you enjoy your profession, which this carver very much did. Marik and Katara stayed outside, as the listened to Odeon's scream as the carver plunged his dagger into Odeon's face. Although they were standing outside, both Marik and Katara could imagine the sickening scene. Odeon's screams of pain only made it more vivid. Marik felt sick at the stomach when he thought about how Odeon's screams would very soon be replaced by his. Katara looked worriedly at Marik, as he was holding his stomach. Katara stood and listened, trying not to imagine how Odeon felt or looked. It was sickening even listening to the ghastly howls and screams. Katara shuddered at the thought that Marik might be going through the same thing… but over a larger area…

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. The young preteens relaxed, as Katara's bangles clattered together. Even their breathing could be heard. Odeon walked out of the room, blood smeared over half of his face. Katara refrained from gasping, but looked fearfully at Odeon's face. Odeon gave Marik a long and somber gaze as he stalked to the servant's bathroom, to wash his face.

A deep voice said, "Enter," and Marik turned to Katara and gave her a panicked look. The young girl looked solemnly as she gave Marik a passionate embrace. This time, Marik didn't pull back. He just stared at the worn walls with hieroglyphics spelling out TAMMUZ. Katara wanted to whisper to Marik that she liked him very much, but she could not express it without being embarrassed. Then again, when was she bashful?

Without thinking, Katara whispered, "I like you very much, Marik…"

Marik pulled back from the embrace and looked surprised at what she said, as if she was kidding.

"Really?" Marik asked, scratching his hair, with a nervous laugh. It was quite obvious that he like her just as much… but it couldn't be called love. Love was too much of a powerful word for mere 12 year olds.

Before Katara could reply, a blood covered hand perched upon Marik's shoulder, followed by the Carver's body. His hollow eyes stared down at the two, as he said in a gaunt voice, "It is time,"

Marik sighed as he pulled off his shirt, and following the sunken man. He looked back at Katara longingly, and her brilliant orange eyes were forming tears. It was then she decided to go in with him.

Before the scary looking man closed the stone door, Katara ran into the room. It was a large stone room, with Mr. Ishtar sitting in the audience, along with Katara's parents. Her mother seemed sad to see Odeon's act of loyalty. The sobbing girl walked up the steps and took a seat next to her mother, who put a comforting arm around her daughter. Katara had decided she was strong enough to watch her best friend become a tomb keeper… although it would take much bravery on both parts. For some strange reason, the Mr. Ishtar had an evil look of satisfaction upon his face. Was it to punish Marik…? No, Katara decided, Mr. Ishtar couldn't be that cruel…

After wiping off the bloody dagger the carver had used on Odeon, Marik was asked to lie on his stomach on a very uncomfortable stone bed. The torches lit in the stone room made it stuffy, but the light shone on Marik's tan back. The dagger was raised… and was plunged into Marik's tender flesh. Marik screamed a long mournful wail, but Mr. Ishtar looked like he was about to laugh. Katara stared at the cruel man in disbelief as he whispered to her father, "That wretched boy is getting what he deserves,"

Katara's father didn't reply as he looked pitifully at the moaning boy. Was it just Katara, or was Marik sending hating looks to his father? The young girl wanted to run down the steps and ease the boy's pain, but knew that it was impossible; if she did, they might as well stick the dagger in her. Katara began to cry all over again, except even harder than before for her beloved friend. Why was he going through so much pain? Why couldn't she help him?

After almost a few hours worth of screaming and crying, the carving was finally done… but there was still one more task to perform. The carver started to clean up the blood spread over his back from the many cuts and gashes as he muttered an old spell to make the cuts permanent and never fade. Pain shot up through Marik's back as he said the spell, and his voice was hoarse from all the screaming. Then, after the enchantment, the carver took out a brush and mysterious black ink that never faded, as he started to paint the hieroglyphics engraved in his back, making them sting unbearably. Marik refused to give his father satisfaction, as he beard the pain shooting up through his back. He clamped his mouth closed to stop him from yelping in pain. At last, the Tammuz had finished, and Katara was thrilled that Marik had been so brave. Katara was going to rush down the steps to congratulate him, until there was a cruel laughing ringing in the room. Katara stared up at him in disbelief, hardly daring to believe that Mr. Ishtar would be _laughing_ at his son after completing the terrible ordeal. But nonetheless, he continued to laugh.

Marik looked up from the stone table as he looked up at his father in a newfound hatred. How could his father _laugh_ at him, after putting him through all that pain and suffering? What kind of cruel maniac would do such a thing? Suddenly, Marik's heart started pumping faster and a new power was surging through his veins. A dark force seemed to have made his hair go up, and it stuck up like a cockatoo. (I couldn't really compare it to anything else…) His normally kind, velvety eyes turned fierce and savage. The millennium eye symbol was now on his forehead. A cruel grin came upon his face as he stood up, and he pulled on a shirt.

The carver had left to clean his hands, and this new, evil Marik, eyed the bloody dagger. He picked it up and started to walk menacingly toward his father. Katara looked at this strange new Marik, not the kind hearted boy she had learned to befriend. He stared back at her as he climbed up the stairs to his father. He gave her a cruel smile as he slowly continued to walk up the stairs. Katara had a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach, and knew it was not good… not good at all.

The intimidating young boy slowly paced up to his father, but Katara knew that his intention wasn't good at all… His violet orbs seemed lifeless, unlike the shining eyes Katara had learned to admire. Katara's mother and father looked gravely at the young boy, and realized his intention. In attempt to stop him, the father of the Narazrak family started to send flaming blue fireballs at the boy, but Katara cried out "NO!" in fear that he would be heart. She didn't have to worry about him, because the fireballs dissolved inches before it hit him, as if there was a strange force field.

Ignoring the attempted attacks, Marik continued to walk up, until he was a mere few feet away from his father.

"Stay back!" Mr. Ishtar barked, but it was obvious that he was scared. Marik ignored his father's command and continued to proceed. The boy raised the dagger above his head, and Mrs. Narazrak screamed and fainted. Mr. Narazrak got up and tried to run up to the boy and stop him, but he was too late…

The dagger plunged down into Mr. Ishtar's heart. Katara stared at disbelief. Her head was buzzing, not wanting to believe what she had just seen. Blood started to spill out of the man's chest, as he let out a wail of pain. The fearful girl knew that her eyes were not defying her… Marik had really killed his father.

All of a sudden, Marik seemed to have returned to normal. His eyes were no longer cruel; the symbol of the millennium eye was no longer on his forehead. His hair fell back down on his shoulders. The young teen looked shocked to see his father bleeding in a pool of blood. Marik looked down at his hands, and found them covered in blood. Also, there was a dagger in his father's heart.

Marik started crying in disbelief. Had he killed his father? Ishizu, who had been waiting quietly in the corner, ran to her little brother, and comforting him. Katara decided that it was now safe to approach her friend, and she ran up the stairs. She cried out, "Marik!"

The boy looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

"Oh my Ra! Thank Ra you are okay!" Katara cried out, kneeling beside him, as her dress became soaked in Mr. Ishtar's blood.

Still staring at Katara with a confused look, Marik asked, "Who are you?"

o o o o o

**Finito. Yes, I know it's a very sad chapter. In fact, took me 2 and half hours to write, which is quite a while for me. I finally finished it… I'm so proud of myself! GO ME! I'm sorry if you don't like it. Basically, Marik forgets all about Katara in this chapter. Sad, yes, and that is how this fic got its name… I'm very annoyed that the hits counter was reset, but nothing I can do about it. Also, I'm kinda annoyed that they put a reply review thing, so I guess its okay so I can reply to your reviews without my fic being deleted. WOW! 39 reviews for 4 chapters! I'm very thrilled. That's 22 reviews less than my other fic, which is completed with 10 chapters! To some people, that might be how much you get in a chapter, but I'm still very pleased. GO REVIEWERS! And happy turkey day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten Love**

**Chapter 6**

**By egyptionkitty**

**Disclaimer: No… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… so sue me! See if I care… well, I would, but whatever. I do own the Narazrak family though. So there. Hmph. XD Ok, enough of my snobiness.**

**Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in about 2 and a half months, which is now officially a new record for me… I'm SOOOOO SORRY! I know how much you guys like this fic (well, at least I hope) so I feel like a total dork for not updating. As an apology, I promise to update soon! Well, after this chapter at least. :( sooooo sorry to keep you waiting! I feel like a total dork for not updating… By the way, we just ended on the part last time when Marik stared blankly at Katara and says, "Who is she?". Even I had to read the whole story so far all over again… trust me, I don't blame you if you have to too. Well, FINALLY on the chapter.**

o o o o o

"Who are you?" Marik repeated once more, staring blankly at Katara, as if she had never existed.

Trembling, Katara looked up at Ishizu, hoping that this was some kind of joke, but all Ishizu did was stare at Katara in pity and just hug Marik all the tighter.

"M-m-m-arik…" Katara said unevenly, hoping that somehow, he would remember her… but all hope seemed to be lost now. Staring down at the panic-stricken lifeless body of Mr. Ishtar, Katara's lightless eyes stared down and the bloody heap, which was once Marik's father… until Marik murdered him.

Katara didn't even know what had come over him, but she was sure that the Marik who murdered Mr. Ishtar was not the same boy who Katara had treasured. It seemed impossible that such a sweet and loving boy would just… _kill _so easily. The Katara's father ran up to Katara and Ishizu hugging Marik, staring in disbelief at Mr. Ishtar's gruesome and blood-spattered body, lying in a puddle of dark red blood.

"Come, Katara," Mr. Ishtar said in an even and quiet voice, "This is not the place to be…"

Katara wanted to scream, 'Yes it is! I need to be here! I don't care if Marik doesn't remember me! Leave me ALONE!'

But, she didn't. Instead, she cried in silent pain, as she stared at Mr. Ishtar once more, as a wave of vomit churned in her stomach. The puzzled looking Marik stared up at Katara and her father, and turned to see his father in the bloody mess. It pained Katara so much she could have died when she saw Marik stare wide-eyed in horror, as he chocked out a cry of disbelief. Then he started to sob in his sister's lap, asking, "Did I do that Ishizu? Is it my fault father is dead?"

Ishizu didn't reply as she started to stroke his sandy blonde hair absently. Odeon, who had ran into the room at the sound of Marik's cry, stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mr. Ishtar… a lifeless puppet of blood.

Mr. Narazrak started to pull on Katara's sleeve, urging her to get up, as he walked over to her fainted mother, picked her up, and headed toward the exit. He stopped once and turned around to the broken family below and said in a trembling but firm voice, "It stated clearly in the marriage agreement… that if in the event Mr. Ishtar or Marik died…" he stopped here and looked down at his daughter mournfully, as she started to cry bitterly, "that the marriage would be canceled. And since he is dead… We have nothing to do with the Ishtar family no longer. Salaam, and perhaps you will get a suitor for that… boy of yours, but no daughter of mine will ever marry one who murders his own father."

Giving one last look to Ishizu and the weeping Marik, he left with nothing else to say. Katara had the urge to run back down and embrace Marik one last time, for she would never see him again, but she didn't. Instead, she left the room, crying bitterly as she said her final words, "Marik… I… just wanted to say…"

She never finished her sentence. Katara was interrupted by Marik, who spat harshly, "Leave! I don't want to hear what you have to say! Can't you see my father's dead? Who do you think you are to say anything to me?"

And so, Katara left the only friend she had ever had in bitter weeping, weeping not only for herself, but for the one who needed help the most.

o o o

Four Years Later…

It was four years since Katara was separated from Marik, and to her, they were the most painful four years Katara had ever experienced. Not only because she missed Marik more than anything, but also because her parents were trying to betroth her to other suitors. Katara would either scream at them saying that she was already betrothed to Marik, or she would torture the suitors to no end… mentally.

On this fateful day, a foolish young man from the Talg tribe (ice) tried to win her heart by trying to convince her that Marik wasn't worth it. Katara had to admit that the young man, named Hamed, was fair, but Marik was ten times as handsome, no matter what anyone said.

"Katara," Hamed said persuasively as he touched her hand, making her flinch, "What's the point of chasing after a man who isn't in Egypt anymore for Ra's sake!"

Katara had instantly started to listen to what the imprudent young man was saying, giving an idea that he managed to finally get her to listen, "Oh, yes, I heard that he and his siblings moved to _Yaban _(A/N: Arabic for Japan), in a city called Domino! How silly, the name of the city sounds more like a game to me!"

_It is a game, you mindless twit, _Katara thought irritably, but she didn't want to say anything to stop him from saying anything, but instead thought she would turn the heat up a little.

"Oh yes," Katara said in her most seductive voice, "He's long gone now. I bet Marik is already married to another girl by now… But why should I," here she stopped and looked him in the eye, as he smiled a stupid grin, "Care? Why we…" here she started to put her arms around his shoulders, "Could get…bu-…" It looked like Katara had gone a little too far, because Hamed started lean forward, his lips puckered, as if to kiss.

He looked so stupid, Katara had to fight back the urge to laugh. Instead, she instantly withdrew her arms and started yelling at him.

"Why you foul little maggot! You really think that you could make me forget about Marik, a man ten times handsomer, not to mention SMARTER, than you'll ever be! What do you take me for, some kind of whore!"

Hamed looked stupidly up at Katara, completely confused, wondering what he had done wrong.

"But- I…" Hamed started to say, but in response was slapped by Katara, leaving a huge red mark on his face.

"GET OUT!" Katara screamed in rage as Hamed whimpered as he scurried out of the room.

When Zeinab entered the room, Katara was rubbing her temple in frustration.

"I see you're still the devious girl you were when you first met Marik," Zeinab remarked as she started to grab the laundry in Katara's basket.

"It's not my fault the suitors are all idiots," Katara muttered, as she took off her dress and started to put on a simple white sleeping gown.

"Still, you were a little hard on Hamed. I could hear you from the other room." Zeinab replied, as she eyed Katara's orange gold dress.

"Well, it's hard to find a good enough suitor when you've met the best," Katara said indignantly, "Besides, I'm getting tired… Hamed was the 24th suitor…" Katara's eyes rested on her dress, as she stared sadly at it, as if remembering pleasant yet painful memories.

"Do you want me to wash that?" Zeinab asked quietly, as she softened when she saw her master's pained face.

"Do you remember…" Katara whispered, "This was the dress I wore when I first met _him_…"

Zeinab realized that she meant Marik, and she stared down at the dress that had been tailored a few months ago to fit Katara's every curve, and it matched perfectly with her eyes.

"Yes," Zeinab replied gently as she patted Katara on her back, "But don't dwell on the past Katara… you'll never see him again…."

"Yes I will," Katara breathed, a smile coming to her face, "Yes I know I will. After all, I do know where he is now… at least, I have an idea."

Zeinab looked astonished as she gasped, "What? How is that possible? You know as well as I do that he moved away to some other land, unknown to us!"

Katara murmured, "Hamed told me that he was in Japan… Domino to be exact."

Zeinab frowned and said, "He's an idiot Katara, and you shouldn't believe what he says. You said that yourself yesterday."

Katara glared up at Zeinab and yelled, "He might be telling the truth!"

Zeinab just stared at Katara as she broke down on the bed, sobbing at the hopelessness of the whole ordeal.

"It's… our last hope, Zeinab." Katara sniveled, wiping her tears, "I've had enough being lied to. There's only one way to know the truth… investigating the Ishtar residence."

Zeinab shook her head and said, "Are you insane? The whole residence is covered by layers of force fields… besides, what is there to find?"

Katara remained silent for a few moments, struggling to find any reason to prove that the Ishtars were really in Domino… but she could find none. In her frustration, Katara brought out a large book, the book she had borrowed from Ishizu seven years ago…

Flipping through the hundreds of pages, Katara searched in aggravation for a way to locate Marik… scrying they called it. Zeinab shook her head sadly as she took the laundry out of Katara's room, heartbroken that Katara could never be happy without Marik. But, Katara did not give up. She read every single page over again, searching for one hint of a way to scry someone, but with no avail. After almost three days straight of reading, (well, at least she only slept for about 5 hours until she got up to search through it again) Katara finished the book.

With a wail of despair, Katara realized that there was no way she would ever see Marik ever again… In her antagonism, she threw the book across her room, where in landed in a messy heap in the corner. Sulking, Katara didn't even bother to pick it up, at least until the book looked as if it were a total goner. Sullenly, she went to pick it up, only to find papers falling out.

_Oh great, _Katara thought, _just what I need… a jacked up book…_

Crossly, Katara picked up the papers and started to read them, realizing that they were not part of the book at all, but a journal of some type… Ishizu's journal.

Wondering where it came from and why she hadn't noticed it before, Katara noticed papers peeking out of the book cover, where they had been hidden.

"By Ra…" Katara breathed as she flipped through the papers, to the most recent one, one that Ishizu had written on the day Katara and Marik met:

_I had another vision today… but it was not that was pleasant. In fact, it was gruesome, and also broke my heart. It was of Marik at his Tammuz, crying in my arms over father's bloody body, which was obviously lifeless. It seems that Marik killed him, with his Yami, I suppose. Also, Marik forgets all about that precious little girl Katara. It's heart breaking to see Katara being separated from Marik, especially that it's obvious that they get along quite well, which is unusual for Marik. I don't really know where we'll go after Marik kills father… after all, it's obvious that we will not stay in Egypt, for the betrothal will be broken. My guess is that we will move to Japan… it seems that my Millennium Necklace is urging me to go there, but I have no idea why… we will just have to wait and see, as time passes by what will become of Katara and Marik…._

Katara read this over and over, excitement, surprise, and anger all welling up in her at the same time. How could Ishizu allow them to be forced from each other like that? What was a Yami? And yet, a ray of hope shined through as she realized that the rumors of Marik going to Domino were true.

_Perhaps I will see Marik again!_ Katara thought in pure excitement as her heart started beating faster and faster. She scrambled out of the room to see Zeinab, because she was planning to take her faithful caretaker with her.

But my parents will be alone, Katara realized sadly, frightened at the prospect of how they would feel if she left and came back with Marik. Would they welcome her with open arms, or shun her from the Narazrak clan? They will not know where I go, Katara decided finally as she searched for Zeinab in the laundry room.

"Zeinab!" Katara shouted excitedly, as she grabbed her arm, and started to explain the note and that Marik really was in Japan.

"Amazing…" Zeinab breathed as Katara was simply shaking with excitement, her black locks flying wildly around.

And then once more, Katara started crying… with tears of joy. Zeinab smiled wryly at the 16 year old youth, as she walked Katara back to her room.

"Besides," Katara added with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "We really should return Ishizu her book… for all we know, she might be missing it."

o o o

**Done! Yay, I'm so proud of myself. I managed to finish it! I decided to take no breaks, because I owed all of you my devotion to finishing this chapter. It's an okay chapter I guess. I suppose it's a bitter-sweet chapter, but last chapter was totally bitter, so I guess a change is welcome. I hope you people like it, and happy Super-Bowl Sunday to those of you in the U.S. GO STEELERS!**


End file.
